


Founder's Day

by Circuit



Category: Fairy Fencer (series)
Genre: F/F, Start of Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-22
Updated: 2018-01-22
Packaged: 2019-03-07 22:33:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13444803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Circuit/pseuds/Circuit
Summary: It's Founder's Day in the city of Zelwinds, and Eryn and Tiara are taking a break from their search for Furies to attend the festival.





	Founder's Day

**Author's Note:**

> So I guess I'm the first one to post something for Fairy Fencer on this site, haha... No pressure or anything. I was inspired by this piece of official art: 
> 
> Don't really know where in canon this could possibly fit, but since this is the first fic in the tag, I wanted something light and fluffy for accessibility. I hope you enjoy and that this leads to other quality Fairy Fencer fics to show up!

The streets of Zelwinds were lit up with various strings of lights, some citizens hawking various foods or wares at passersby. It was the evening of Founder’s Day, and the Fountain Plaza and immediate surroundings were set up for the festival.

Making their way down from the Sunflower Inn were Tiara and Eryn, decked out in yukata. Tiara’s was a long, elegant, dark blue decorated with prints of flowers in various shades of white and periwinkle. In contrast, Eryn’s reflected her more energetic personality; a short, white yukata accented with pink and patterned with orange and light red sunflowers.

At the end of the path, waiting for them in his everyday wear of a black jacket and red trousers, was an annoyed Fang, 

“Geez, what took you both so long?” Fang asked in annoyance.

“We had to help each other get dressed,” Tiara said. “It is surprisingly difficult to get a yukata onto a fairy. Her wings kept getting in the way.”

“Oh, yeah?” Eryn asked. “I at least stayed still for when you did that. You kept fidgeting when I tied those ribbons in your hair!”

“That’s only because you kept tugging on it,” Tiara muttered, gently running a hand to brush some strands back over her shoulder.

"If you didn't want me to tug it, you shouldn't have acted like you enjoyed it!"

“Oh, yeah, that isn’t your normal headdress, huh?” Fang said, ignoring their starting argument to look up at Tiara's new hair ornaments.

“You only just noticed?” Tiara asked in quiet exasperation.

“Hey, Fang, don’t you have anything to say?” Eryn asked playfully as they began walking to the festival.

“Oh, yeah, where’s Cui?”

“Sleeping back in my room,” Tiara answered. “The fair is usually ended with the Dorfa Corporation launching a fireworks display, and the noises may disturb him if he’s out with us.” She frowned. “Fang, is that really your only question?”

“Uh, I guess so?” Fang shrugged.

“No other comments?” Eryn asked in a hinting tone.

“Oh, uh, have you ever been to this, Tiara?” Fang asked. “What booth has the best food? Actually, wait! Don’t tell me, I want to find out for myself.”

“Unbelievable,” Tiara exhaled.

“Seriously, Fang, you don’t have anything to say about our yukata?” Eryn asked. “Maybe about how cute they make us look? Me in particular?”

“I guess I should ask where you got them. Lola pawn them off to you or something?”

“These are custom made,” Tiara said.

“And what’s ‘pawn off’ supposed to be suggesting?!” Eryn snapped. “Do these look like rejected hand-me-downs to you?!”

“Geez, why are you so pissed all of a sudden?” Fang asked.

“It should be obvious,” Tiara sighed. “The two of us worked hard to achieve this appearance. You could at least acknowledge our hard work.”

“It’s just clothes, who cares?” Fang asked. “Besides, I already know you both. No way I’d ever find you cute.”

“Ugh, you’re so rude!” Eryn whined. “I don’t know why I expected anything from you!”

“Come, Eryn, let’s try and enjoy the festival on our own,” Tiara said. “I’m sure someone out there will appreciate our yukata.”

“Right behind you,” Eryn grumbled, indignantly stomping off after Tiara.

Fang just rubbed the back of his head as he stared after them. “Geez, why do girls act like that?”

~~~

“He’s always such a jerk,” Eryn muttered as they rounded a corner to a street with various snack vendors. “Would it kill him to compliment me once in a while?”

“He did once tell me you’re talented at annoying him,” Tiara recounted, looking up in thought.

“That is not a compliment!” Eryn whined again.

“Calm down,” Tiara said, giving the fairy a sympathetic smile. “At least we know the truth, right?”

“Y-yeah,” Eryn said, looking over and returning the smile. “You look so beautiful in that.”

“And yours makes you look very cute,” Tiara said. “It’s very fitting for you.”

Eryn felt her face heat up and quickly looked away. “Thanks… I bet I’m better looking than you.”

“Eryn, as your friend, I don’t wish to humiliate you by proving you wrong,” Tiara replied in a haughty voice.

“Hey, don’t act like it’s not even a contest!” Eryn said, playfully shoving her.

“Hey, don’t roughhouse!” Tiara said. “I don’t want to ruin these clothes!”

“Ah, right, they were pretty expensive…” Eryn said, looking down.

Tiara sighed. “Please don’t pout… This is a rare chance for us to relax, after all.” She looked around, spotting a nearby stand. “Oh, here, they sell candy apples. Would you like me to purchase you one?”

“Oh, that sounds pretty good!” Eryn said, perking up almost immediately.

Tiara giggled in spite of herself, taking out some gold to pay.

“Thanks!” Eryn smiled as Tiara returned, snatching the treat from her and happily licking at it as they walked down the street.

“There, you’re cuter when you’re smiling,” Tiara said.

“Wow, you really think I’m cute?” Eryn laughed.

“It’s more an objective fact,” Tiara said. “Sort of like how I’m beautiful.”

“Well…” Eryn opened her mouth as if to retort, but soon closed it and shook her head. “Since you dressed your ego stroking up with a compliment for me first, I can’t really deny it.”

“Ah, so that’s the secret to getting away with it, then,” Tiara giggled, smug satisfaction in her voice. “I’ll be certain to remember that.”

“Fang is going to be so annoyed by you if you keep doing that, you know,” Eryn said.

“Let him, then,” Tiara said. “Comeuppance for practically insulting our yukata earlier.”

Eryn giggled. “Come on, are there any games here?”

“I believe I saw a shooting gallery.”

“Oh, Cui’s Fury can become a gun, right?” Eryn asked in a hinting voice. "You're probably a good shot, right?"

“So can yours, I believe,” Tiara asked. She looked over to see her friend flashing a confident smirk and caught on. “I see. Is this a challenge, Eryn?”

“Are you scared?” Eryn asked.

“Not at all,” Tiara said, leading the way forward.

~~~

A couple of hours had passed. Tiara managed to win their shooting gallery competition, with Eryn insisting it’s only because the Fencer uses the weapon so Tiara had ‘unfair practice’. The two of them had also managed to find a souvenir stand and, despite the odds being high that the rest of their party likely came to the festival as well, decided to pool their spending money to buy them all gifts.

Now, they were taking a break on a bench by the fountain, looking up at the Dorfa Corporation building as its lights turned off in anticipation of the fireworks.

“Do you believe Cui will like this doll?” Tiara asked, holding up the small green toy she had purchased.

“What, as like… a chew toy or something?” Eryn asked, frowning. “I have no clue. I still can’t get past how it looks just like Pippin.”

“That does raise questions about him I’d rather not be dwelling on,” Tiara said, returning it to her handbag and letting out a satisfied sigh. “Thank you for accompanying me tonight, Eryn. I’ve never had as much fun at these festivals as I have had with you.”

“Yeah, no problem,” Eryn smiled. “I had a lot of fun, too! Way more than if I was alone or stuck with Fang, anyway.”

“I do hope he gets back alright,” Tiara said, looking around the plaza. “I haven’t seen him at all.”

“I’m sure it’ll be fine,” Eryn said. “He’s probably just stuffing his face somewhere.”

“Yes, he did seem intent on finding the best food.”

"I personally thought that candy apple you gave me was the best," Eryn commented.

"That I bought you...?" Tiara repeated. "Not the tea cakes you got or-"

"I dunno, I just liked how sweet it was," Eryn shrugged. "Uh, the candy coating. Not the gesture."

"I see..." Tiara looked down at the ground, biting her lower lip in thought. She felt her throat tightening and her heart beating faster as she turned to look at the red-haired girl beside her. “Eryn? I think-” A sudden booming sound in the sky, followed by a faint crackling interrupted her.

“Oh, it’s starting!” Eryn said excitedly, eyes fixed on the sky.

Tiara stared at the fairy for a moment, before relaxing and turning to look up as well. After another few colorful bursts, she hesitantly moved her hand over, gently placing it over Eryn’s.

Eryn jolted for a moment, turning to look at Tiara, the next burst of fireworks reflecting in her purple eyes. Tiara, as if sensing her looking, gave a brief glance back, a slightly nervous smile on her face. Eryn trembled for a moment before returning the expression, interlacing her fingers with Tiara’s as she leaned closer, the two of them returning their attention to the sky, blushing heavily.


End file.
